Amelia Garner
by JoyfulWeasley
Summary: In her 5th year Amelia Garner was just a normal girl, but she made some interesting friends. She used to study all day, and night. She was always lonely, until a very surprising thing happened, her life was ripped to shreds when her family was killed by death eaters. All credit to our lovely Mrs.J.wling!
1. Chapter 1

In her 5th year Amelia Garner was just a normal girl, but she made some interesting friends. She used to study all day, and night. She was always lonely, until a very surprising thing happened, her life was ripped to shreds when her family was killed by death eaters.

It was midnight, and an owl had just arrived that she was to see the headmaster immediately. She went to his office, and found Dumbledore with a grim expression. "Well you see Amelia, the death eaters got your family..."

That was how she found herself in the common room balling her eyes out, and that's when Fred came down. She was sobbing her eyes out into the chair. He came over and tried to comfort her, but all she did was cling to him. He kept hearing her murmur things like "They're gone" and "goodbye". He could only imagine the horror that made her like this. An hour later she was everything but in his lap, and she was just starting to slow down. He was just stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder. About half an hour later she fell asleep. He couldn't get up to her room,and he couldn't get up without waking her. So he stayed on the couch with her all night. At about 3am she started thrashing and mumbling. Two minutes later she screamed and sat up. Tears were running down her face and she looked so horrified. She took a minute to realize that she was nearly on top of Fred. She stumbled trying to get up, and tripped. But Fred stopped her, "Amelia it's ok, I'm here for you". She collapsed on top of him, sobbing all over again. "Amelia what's wrong?" She couldn't help anymore, and told him everything, and then some. She talked about her baby brother and her little sister, she talked about her parents, she talked about not having anywhere to go home to, she talked about being alone, and Fred stopped her there, "Amelia I'll never let you be alone, I'll always be here for you. You can stay with me if you need. I will always be there for you". She couldn't help but keep crying, until she fell asleep again, curled up onto Fred. They fell asleep like that, only to wake the next morning way too early.

At 5am Fred shook Amelia awake. "It wasn't it a dream, was it?" She said her eyes already tearing up. Fred took her to the kitchens, to get an early breakfast away from everyone else. They brought it out to the lake for a picnic.

"You know, if you don't wanna be seen around me, I don't mind, I'm not really "cool per say" She said looking down at her feet. "I don't really have any friends or anything…" she trailed off.

"Amelia, I'm here for you, and you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon. I don't care what other people think, I'm going to stay right here". She smiled and nodded, it felt good to have someone there for you


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying my story(ies). I'd love a beta if anyones got time, and if I mess something up, you've got a question, or you just wanna; review! Thanks bunches!

Fred's POV

For about a week now, he and Amelia had been friends. For about a two years now, he'd been noticing her, and for a month now, he'd been pretty sure he was in love with her. How could he not be; she was beautiful with her curled brown hair, and those brilliant green eyes, she was a mystery with the way she could act like she didn't know how amazing she was, and he had the privilege of calling her his friend. He hadn't told anyone yet, not even George.

During Transfiguration, he spaced off, staring at Amelia. When she turned back she raised an eyebrow, and he blushed bright red. George being the sneaky little git he was picked up on it, and flicked a note at his brother.

_What's up with you and this chick? Have I met her before?_

**Tell you later, before bed**

_Ooooooh, does someone have a crush? _

He waggled his eyebrows at Fred, making him blush a little bit before he rolled his eyes at him.

**Shut up, I said I'd tell you later, take it or leave it.**

_Alright, want me to burn this note too?_

Fred rolled his eyes at his brother, but really, he was just wondering how to tell him. How do you tell your best friend you think you're in love?

Amelia's POV

How did he do that? He looked at her and her insides melted. What was it about him? Maybe it was his eyes that looked like they were just big, blue, puddles. Or maybe it was how he could seem so care free, but he really was caring and kind, if you could catch him in the act. She hadn't known him long, but after last night, she'd seen a side of him she was sure nearly nobody had seen before.

After class Fred came to meet her for lunch. "So Amelia, you got a nickname?" He asked curiously, poking her in the ribs.

She squealed, before he stopped his poking. "My family called me Amy" she responded sadly.

He looked over seeing how sad she seemed and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's ok Meli(**Said exactly like it looks,Me-Lee**), it's ok." he said, stroking her hair.

"Thanks Fred, I'm glad that I've got someone there for me."

" I told you I wouldn't leave you"

"Man, I was hoping to lose you!"

"Oh no you didn't!" He yelled chasing her down the hallway, tickling her sides, before they tumbled into a dark alcove.

Cliff hanger! Why? Cause I'm tired and I can! Thanks guys, about to get out for break. I should upload more.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, there was an alternative chapter, but this was the other possibility! I was on the fence on whether our lovely Amelia should struggle a little more. She shall be struggling then! Sorry Amelia and Fred!

Amelia's POV

She found herself surrounded by darkness. It felt like she'd rolled on top of someone. Actually, she did. After blushing profusely, she rolled off of fred. The alcove they found was small, but large enough for one or two people standing ridiculously close. Fred slowly stood up, and proceeded to help her up. At this point she and Fred were really close, nearly too close, nearly being very important. What in the world is happening, he was staring at her, and he looked so conflicted. She leaned up starting to kiss him, before coming to her senses. As soon as she did, she ran away, tears in her eyes. She had just messed up the only friendship she'd ever had.

The next three weeks were torture. She was all alone, and she had messed up her one shot with a friend. God, how could she be so stupid. He didn't want to kiss her! Who ever would anyways. She passed day to day, hiding from him, in the library, in abandoned class rooms, and in class she sat as far from him as possible. There was no way she'd ever be able to talk to him again. Every night, she cried herself to sleep, before waking up, screaming and crying. She had nobody. Her poor little sister, she should've joined her next year, ready to be a teenager, meet boys, make friends, and experience life. Her little brother, not even six years old yet. He'd never get to hold his very own wand, or meet a girl he really fancied. She'd never come home from Hogwarts to be engulfed in a massive hug from her mother, or an even bigger one from her dad. She'd never see Tommy lose another tooth, or Alexia get her first potions assignment. She missed them so much, it hurt.

Fred's POV

How could Amelia do this? He thought to himself, walking aimlessly around the school. Every day he checked for her on the map, trying to get the courage to talk to her, but every single time he tried to talk to her, she ran away. For weeks it'd been like this. She'd stopped eating, and she looked like she wasn't sleeping anymore. Her eyes had stopped shining, and she didn't smile anymore. He couldn't believe how stupid he was! Why had he thought it'd be alright to stare at her all day. He stopped talking to everyone, even George. He couldn't explain how miserable he was. Soon when he went inside, he saw something he didn't want to see.

Amelia's POV

It was about a half hour before curfew, but she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about how unstable she felt. She was wobbling down the hallway, towards the alcove. She'd taken to trying to sleep there instead of her dorm. Early in the morning, she'd get up and go to her room, get ready, and sneak back out to the library. By the time she was almost to the alcove, she started getting even more dizzy. She stopped, to lean on the wall, before she fainted in the middle of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time…..:

_By the time she was almost to the alcove, she started getting even more dizzy. She stopped, to lean on the wall, before she fainted in the middle of the hall._

_Fred's POV_

As he wandered the halls aimlessly, he grew closer to the alcove He turned on to the corresponding hall, and there she was. Amelia was splayed across the ground, hair fanned around her, with skin as white as snow. Worst of all, she wasn't moving. Time stopped, as Fred rushed to her side What was wrong? He lifted her into his arms and brought her to the alcove. He ran there easily, seeing as Amelia had lost so much weight over the last week. He laid her down and felt how cold she was, like an ice cube. He checked her over, before conjuring a blanket to wrap her in. She twitched and her shirt raised up, showing horrible cuts, bruises, and her bones. She hadn't been eating much lately, and after her family's death, and her issue with Fred, she stopped eating all together for the past three weeks. Her pale, milky skin, was stretched tight over her ribs and hips. He ran a finger over one of the cuts, and she moaned. He assumed she was in pain, so he pulled her shirt back down….After a little while Fred had fell asleep, playing with her hair. He jolted awake, after hearing her mumble. He heard her say

"Fred, no! Fred I'm sorry, I love you so much!"He put it off as just some weird dream, and stayed up about an hour more till she woke up, around 3am.

Amelia's POV

_Fred was standing with her in the woods. He was curled up with a beautiful girl, around their age. He woke up, and saw her._

"_Amelia I hate you! Amelia you're not worthy of anything," He screamed throwing things at her "You'll never be good enough, you're just a sad little orphan!"_

"_Fred, no! Fred I'm sorry, I love you so much!" she cried, crumbling to the ground._

"_No Amelia, you're not worth the life you have, I never want to see you again!"_

She woke up, crying. She didn't know where she was, why she couldn't move, and why she was so warm. A few minutes later some memories from last night came back.

_She was walking in the library, when she heard voices behind her. "I can't believe it, we found you Amelia!" Drawled a voice of someone she really didn't want to see. " Hey Amelia! I think if you keep cutting meals you might start to look better. Ha, as if that could happen!" Amelia was thrown to the ground. The girl pulled out rings,put them on, and began to beat the girl. Amelia struggled against her trying to keep her off. " Blood traitor, I can't believe they took out your family without you, such a shame. Well at least your family's gone, the bloody -" Amelia cut her short, shoving her off. She growled at her, " You don't dare talk about my family, ever." She walked away, seething mad._

But why was she so warm? She couldn't move, so she pondered it, until something(or someone) moved, flipping on their side. She noticed ginger hair falling in her face, and a tight arm around her waist. She sat, taking everything in until he woke.

_Some fancy Amelia stuff there. Confused? Good! I wanted a little more story on her, and to my lovely guest, Fred will be in soon! I promise. I'm trying to fit in a lot of stuff, but my whole family shares one laptop, so getting it is hard! Thanks for reading, Review if you've got ideas or comments! Thanks Bunches!_


	5. Chapter 5

Fred's POV

He woke up, crammed tightly against someone. When he opened his eyes, he saw the long, chestnut hair, that mesmerised him day after day. He sat up, remembering last night's events. "Amelia," he said softly, hoping she'd wake up. When she didn't move, he pulled her hair out of her face gently, and stroked her face, "Amelia, please wake up," he said slightly louder, not wholeheartedly wanting to wake her. When she opened her eyes, Fred was worried, he must hate her, she obviously didn't like him. So when she began to talk he was surprised.

"Fred," she croaked, "I can't move."

"Oh Amelia!" He exclaimed, "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"Yes," she said stifling a yawn, "quickly, please." She closed her eyes, and Fred lifted her frail, light body, into his arms, cradling her tightly against his chest. He arrived in the infirmary, to see that Mrs. Pomfrey was asleep. After gently laying her in a bed, he went to find the nurse. After about ten minutes over rushing around the room, he found her, tending another student with the flu.

"Madam Pomfrey!" She jumped, not knowing that he'd been there.

"Yes Fred?" she asked wearily. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to Amelia. "Yes boy?"

" She's not ok. And she has bruises all down her stomach. And you can see all her bones. And, and, and." he panted, before breaking down.

"Fred calm down, I'll fix her up,"he looked worried, so she added "I promise." Bustling about she asked him a few questions. After learning the story, she still couldn't figure out the strange bruises and cuts. She resolved to ask when she woke up.

_Amelia's POV_

She woke up and realised 3 things; firstly she was not lying against a particular ginger friend, she had no recollection of the night before, after her not so friendly encounter, other than her moment before Fred woke up, she also had no clue where she was. Upon her waking up Madame Pomfrey ran over to assess her. She started with the standard, "Do you feel any pain?" questions, and the like.

"Now dear, would you mind telling me about your abdomen, and why it's so badly bruised?" she asked, as a look of concern entered her eyes. This is what amelia was dreading, telling her what happened, why it happened, how it had gone on for so long. Even Fred didn't know.

"I'll tell you," she decided warily, "if Fred can know first." she added so she wouldn't feel as guilty.

"If that's what it takes, I guess I'll comply. But seeing as he's in class for another half hour, you'll have to wait." She responded, sounding a mix of relieved, but confused. "Now," she continued, "We'll be needing to heal what we can, regardless, and we'll need your consent to run an injury scan. Do you consent?" She nodded and the scan began, listing all injuries she's had since entering Hogwarts. When it hit about 13 minutes, the mediwitch looked quite concerned. The list consisted of; broken noses, severely bruised eyes, days of no food, multiple cuts(not self inflicted), many concussions, and even a few broken ribs. Madame Pomfrey looked completely bewildered at the things on this list, saying the only one who had a list this bad was Harry Potter. She worked on the girl until the time came for her story.

**Okay, writers block killing me like Avada Kedavra. Sorry I had so much trouble putting this up, also in need of a beta, if you have a comment or suggestion please review! Thanks bunches!**


End file.
